


Clear umbrella

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some people like walking about in the rain





	Clear umbrella

Akira was not going to say he loved the rain. What he was going to say was that after moving to Tokyo and forming the phantom thieves, walking through the rain was not exactly something he hated doing. He had Morgana as company for one. That was always nice.

Still if he had to settle on a reason that he liked walking through the rain, he would have to point to Yusuke as his reason. The amount of times he and Yusuke walked through the streets under the same umbrella both their hands supporting it- Akira could not begin to count the amount of times.

He enjoyed every one. He loved to walk through the streets with Yusuke by his side pressed against him while the rain fell on the umbrella. There was something soothing about the whole thing that he just could not get over.

When it came down to it, it was just nice. It was something he could not get usually. Walking close to Yusuke. Pressed against his side. Hands touching visibly as they walked through the backstreets of Yongen. There was something powerful about that. There was something soothing about it as well. Akira simply could not get enough.

He had only been living here for such a short amount of time but when he thought about the things he had seen. The things he had managed to accomplished. The things he had learned. It amazed Akira. it pleased him too, he had not exactly come to Tokyo looking for a boyfriend.

But he had a pretty one now didn’t he? And while both of them were busy, phantom thief things, school things. Art things for Yusuke, Sojiro making Akira help out. While they were understandably busy they still had time for each other. Yusuke stayed over-often. Mostly weekends.

He would come over after school and Akira would make him a cup of something as he sat in the café. Before they moved their talks upstairs as it was. They moved normally. Talked normally but when they were alone it was nice to properly rest against each other. Hold each other and continue their talks while Morgana slept or watched outside.

But back to walking through the rain. There was just something about it. Akira enjoyed every step. He enjoyed sheltering Yusuke and having Yusuke shelter him in return. He joined the way Yusuke looked at him as they walked through the streets. Their unhurried steps.

He liked to take chances in the back alleys. Move fast and kiss Yusuke quickly before anyone could notice. Akira liked the flush that would linger on Yusuke’s face until they managed to get to shelter or make it to the café. It was simply just adorable. He loved it.

Rainy days were one of his favourites. Fewer people around. There were umbrellas to deal with but Akira knew that some things you had to accept. He had no problem walking around with an umbrella. As long as Yusuke got to shelter under it.

A smile grew on his face when he saw the exit to the station. Back in Shibuya clouds were threatening but as he looked out he could see that the rain was falling beyond the exit door.

“It’s heavy.” Yusuke said next to him as he drew closer. “Must be an inconvenience to everyone to be stuck in here.”

“Only if you don’t have an umbrella.” Akira took his out and waved it victoriously. Yusuke’s smile was everything as they braved the outside and huddled under the umbrella. “So, where shall we go?”

“I thought we were going to leblanc.” Yusuke’s tone was mild as he held the handle along with Akira. “Have you changed your mind Akira?”

“We’ll get there.” Akira laughed as they took steps through the wet streets. Puddles were everywhere but it was so deliciously empty. “But don’t you think we should savour this? The streets are rarely empty like this. It only happens at night you know. Yongen rarely looks like this during the day.” Akira smiled as he looked around. “Shops open, streets with no people, do we have to run inside right away?”

“When you put it like that Akira.” Yusuke said softly. His fingers curled around Akira’s around the umbrellas handle. “It does seem like a waste to go on right away. Where do you want to go?”

“We can just walk about Yongen.” Akira suggested as he carefully tested puddles.  He met Yusuke’s eyes and smiled. “Just walk around and around. Go through every alley. Look at every vending machine and have a good time.”

“A good time talking?” Yusuke chuckled. “As always you never cease to amaze me.” Yusuke held his hand up so that it caught raindrop in it. “You’re so-“ He said softly as water overflowed his hand and his other one in Akira’s grip tightened. “Inspiring Akira. so beautiful and free.”

“Free?” Akira laughed as he broke Yusuke’s gaze. He watched the wet streets and the faint mist that rose through the streets. “Didn’t you listen to my backstory?” He teased. “Yusuke I’m anything but free. I’m on probation.”

“I was talking about your heart.” Yusuke said softly. “Not your circumstances, as heart-breaking as they are.”

“I won’t let them get me down.” Akira said softly. “But the thing I cling to.” He gently squeezed Yusuke’s hand in his. “The thing that I won’t let go of is the fact that I did the right thing. No matter what happened, no matter how it turned to shit and my world fell apart. I did the right thing.”

“And look how you were rewarded for it.” Yusuke pressed a kiss to his cheek. Akira gasped even as they walked alone on the empty street. “Though I’m thankful for you in my life Akira. I just wish that fate had treated you better.”

“Well the way I see things.” Akira said softly. “I did the right thing and then I came here and I did more right things. Hard things that I would have never known how to do if I had not done that thing. I won’t say it isn’t easy but I’m growing by all your sides.” Akira reached out into the rain and laughed as his hand got wet. “With you, everything is looking up Yusuke. I can even smile when it rains.”

 


End file.
